


pointless

by uncertainty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober, Vaginal Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: for day one of kinktober 2018prompt: voyeurism/exhibitionism (i know this one is a bit of a stretch but i was already behind and didn’t know what to do and this one already had a bit of that)





	pointless

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of kinktober 2018   
> prompt: voyeurism/exhibitionism (i know this one is a bit of a stretch but i was already behind and didn’t know what to do and this one already had a bit of that)

"Please, I want you to fuck me,"  
  
"How utterly pointless,"  
  
"Oh, I promise, fucking me won't be the least bit boring," Junko said as she sat down on his lap.  
  
Izuru smacked his hand on her ass. She arched her back and moaned out in pleasure. "Ooh, please hit me again," she begged him.  
  
"No,"  
  
She ground on his lap, feeling his erection grow beneath her. He may have acted apathetic about having sex with her, but she knew his body was telling a different story. "I know you want it," she told him, freeing his strained erection from his pants. She stroked her hand up and down his length, licking at the tip. She then took the whole length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. "Please?" she asked, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Fine. Bend over and spread your legs, whore," his voice wasn't angry or even the least bit annoyed, Izuru maintained his apathetic tone as he asked her to bend over and called her a whore.  
  
"Ooh, so forceful," she peeled off her damp panties.  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth and doing as you begged for me to do,"  
  
"I never said I didn't like it," she spread her legs as far out as they would go.  
  
She looked back at him as he took off his pants the rest of the way off, freeing his erection fully.  
  
Between the fact that she was far from a virgin and the dripping wetness coming out of her already, he was able to thrust in without much resistance.  
  
She let out a loud moan, loud enough to alert people outside if the room wasn't soundproof and all the guards outside weren't all dead. She simply decided to ignore the fact that her twin sister was watching them go at it from the corner. It’s not that she wanted for her sister to watch her get a train ran over her (metaphorically, much to her dismay), it just happened that way.  
  
"Oh! Fuck! Harder! Please!" she screamed out.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," he reached down and undid the tie from around her neck, wrapping it around her mouth and tying it in the back, over her hair. He then took the one on his own neck and used it to bind her arms behind her back. She let out a muffled moan. He rammed into her again. Their fucking was primal but methodical, like very intelligent rabbits in heat. He thrusted in and out of her, and she attempted to match his thrusts with her own, as best as she could with her arms tied behind her back and being bent over a bed. The muffled screams escaped her gagged mouth. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure. He thrusted faster and harder this time, not intending to slow down or stop. His balls bumped up against her clit with every thrust, making her moan louder. It wasn't long before she came hard around his cock, still not wanting him to stop, yelling "Fuck! Harder! Cum inside me!" against her loosened gag.

He clasped his hand around her mouth. “You’d better be on some sort of contraceptive if you want that, because I’m not raising children with you. Well, are you?” 

She nodded. He kept thrusting into her, shortly after emptying his seed deep inside her. 

“There. Satisfied now?” 

She nodded. “Yes. Very,”


End file.
